naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Momo Tottori
Appearance Momo Tottori is known for her dark red hair which, when not put up in a bun or otherwise tied up, can reach down to the middle of her back. She is light skinned, but the sun has no apparent reaction to her skin tissue, not burning it to the shade of a lobster or tanning it in any way. Her eyes are a sky blue which contrasts her hair nicely. The rest of her body is best summed up as average. Her build shows little to no muscle definition, her body doesn't resemble some fictional representation of an hour glass, and her bust and butt are nothing shy of ordinary for a woman her age. Her common attire consists of a red high-collared sleeveless halterneck shirt and a black sash around her waist. She wears dark pants and matching black gloves on both hands. She wears bandages around her wrists and ankles. Personality Momo remains a child at heart despite what she would like others to believe. While she can put up a mature front, a petty argument over who was right about a simple matter is not above her. Her voice as a weight to it that solidifies her arrival to the scene and she's every bit as outgoing as she is loud. Her initial approach to most situations, whether they be problems she faces internally or a trivial part of a mission, is to take the task on head first in a straightforward approach. Background Momo was born to the Tottori clan, a family known to come primarily from the Land of Wind. While there are certainly some individuals who write her down as a foreigner strictly due to her heritage, everyone in her immediate family has always lived within the Land of Fire. Her parents expected great things from her when she entered the academy due to her mother's prodigal talent with the clan's Kekkei Genkai, but she has experienced a slow start to her journey which she feels is less than satisfactory for her parents. Abilities Momo's early style of combat is primarily taijutsu-based. Much of her hand-to-hand combat is reminiscent of real world martial arts like kickboxing and muay thai. While her kicks are considered the most lethal part of her taijutsu arsenal, the variety of punches she can throw are not to be overlooked. She has been considered a Fast Learner by some as she shows a great ability to expand her technique arsenal quickly. Summoning Despite her recent graduation from the academy, Momo has managed to sign a blood contract with a tribe of ninneko. While the older and larger members of this ninneko tribe certainly have some combat capabilities, the small ones Momo is capable of summoning are usually used for their sensitive hearing as a sensor-type support. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items * Kunai (Iron)(''∞)'' - A black dagger with a handle wrapped in bandages and a small ring attached to the end of it. * Shuriken (Iron)(∞)' '- Sharpened, four-pronged metal star, useful for throwing. * Fuma Shuriken (Iron)(x1) ''- Large, four bladed projectile weapon. * '''Chokutō (Iron) '- An ordinary straight-edged sword. Plot Coming Soon Trivia * Momo's favorite food is Okinawan Dangos.